Bundle of fun
by Samstar1990
Summary: Something happened to Tyson! Oh no!


"Tyson are you gonna stand there and ignore me?"

"Yeah why?"

"How can you be so rude?"

"Hey I'm not rude"

Another day another heated debate. Hilary shook her fist in rage at the cocky world champion

"You're such a baby!" Hilary went to grab him but manage to hold the urge back

"wha wha! Change my diaper Hilary!" Tyson pretended to wipe his eyes while smirking. Hilary took a swing and him but missed. He laughed and began to run off when he collided with a figure walking in the other direction, dropping the object they were carrying.

Tyson yelped in surprise and the figure fell backwards. They snarled at him, bearing fang like teeth. He shivered and bent down to pick up the dropped item. The figure swiped out and caused the dragoon to fall backwards. Hilary let out a small noise and ran to Tyson

"Are you ok?" She spoke almost in a whisper as she knelt down next to him. He pushed himself up and glared at the stranger. And Hilary had to nerve to call him rude!

The stranger picked up the object, the corner of the paper that covered it was ripped exposing the deep red colour underneath. Turning to the two of them, he gave them a stare that froze them to where they stood.

Tyson shook his hand to dry it off; he must have put it in a puddle because it was soaked. Hilary pulled him up and he pushed her away.

"Hey, I was only helping no need to push me away" She growled "You are so rude"

Her expression changed as Tyson grasped his stomach, he suddenly felt faint. However when she rushed to console him, she batted her away.

"I'm fine" he snapped, with a sharp tongue. And with that he turned and limped away, his stomach crippling him. Hilary wanted to follow him, but was concern he may lash out again. She decided to leave him alone.

Max was hanging out his bedroom window, bored and tired, his emotions conflicted with him. He was too bored to fall asleep and when he tried to focus his mind on something, he would continuously yawn and would keep glancing in the direction of his bed. He mumbled something to himself when he spotted a familiar face.

He smiled as his best friend came walking past. Tyson was still clutching his stomach when he heard a small laugh from above. Looking up he saw the bouncy blond observing him with hopeful eyes. Maybe he should visit his friend. Suddenly the blond boy became mixed with the colours around him, Tyson felt the air rush past his face then he hit something. Max panicked; Tyson was laying face down, unmoving.

Mr Tate carried the unconscious boy up to Max's room. Max was in his room busily rearranging his bed for his friend. Tyson was laid in Max's bed. Worried, the turtle stood, towering over his friend's recovering body.

Finally the battle of emotions in his body over came him, he slump to the full and fell into a worried filled slumber.

He was awoken by the sunlight piercing through the window blinds, he raised his hand to bat them away and realised he wasn't where he fell asleep, he was nestled on a small chair in his room with a blanket thrown over him. His dad must have put him there. He laughed weakly with his arm spread across his eyes. Damn lack of sleep!

Something caught his attention, a strange gurgling noise cause him to remove his arm to investigate. When his eyes met the noise maker, the colour drained from his face.

On the other side of town, the Bladebreakers were gathered in front of Tyson's house. Ray strolled from the front of the dojo and smiled warmly at his friends.

"Grandpa said he's at Max's, something about being ill" He glanced back at the dojo door as if he were expecting the energetic teen to emerge.

Hilary placed a finger on her lips. She had been up most of the night worried about Tyson, he was fine one minute then he suddenly took ill. It was too suspicious for her liking. Kai snorted.

"He's probably hiding and getting Max to cover for him" Kai's mouth formed a small snarl. Tyson had been playing hooky one too many times recently, and Kai wasn't sympathetic in the best of moods.

Kenny wasn't paying any attention; Ming Ming had just released another song and he was firmly wired up to hi computer, his whole body swaying in a drunken fashion, with a plastered look of desire on his face. Daichi sat next to him and poked boredly at the Chief's cheek.

At that moment, Max appeared; his face was a ghostly pale and in his arms he was caring a bundle of blankets. Panting furiously he eyed up his shocked looking friends. Apart from Kenny who didn't even know he'd arrived.

"we have a strange problem" Max managed to say from the back of his dry throat. He knelt down onto the ground and carefully lay the bundle in front of him.

"Where's Tyson?" Daichi roared, his patience was running wafer thin. Max looked ready to faint as he pointed straight down in front of him. They all followed his finger to the blankets, which had now unravelled themselves .

Beneath the sheet lay a small infant chewing playfully at the rim of a blue and red hat.


End file.
